Sari on a Cliff by the Sea
by TyLeeChan
Summary: Oneshot: After Bumblebee saved Sari, he promised to protect her. After Sari was taken from Bumblebee, she knew she loved him. Now, in order to reunite, she would have to become an Autobot too. Parody of Ponyo on the Cliff by the Sea SarixBumblebee


**Okay. This is a parody of the movie Ponyo, or as it is also known as Gake no Ue no Ponyo/Ponyo on the Cliff by the Sea. Cute movie. I saw it twice in theaters. Sari is Ponyo and Bumblebee is Sousuke, Sumdac is Fujimoto and Elita-1 is Lisa. I was going to do Blackarachnia, but I'm going to write her into Spirited Away and I wanted to write some Elita in. I actually did this all from memory, and some of the quotes I think are pretty dead on except maybe a change to make it in TFA-verse. Some of it is off though, and I skip a lot of things. This generally is just the transformation scene, the scene where she runs on the water (my favorite) and bits and peices of the scene in the house. I think its kinda cute, but that's just me :D Instead of water its Transwarp energy. That may seem confusing but it makes sense later. And Sari is about 5 and Bumblebee is probably 6 in Cybertronian terms. So he's REALLY small. Well...I hope you enjoy it! Please review and tell me what you think!**

* * *

"No!" She cried, pushing away the hamburger, "I want energon cubes!"

Sumdac blinked. This was not going well at all. If she has already consumed some of their food, who knows what else could've happened!

"Alexis, darling, please don't tell me that that `bot was…'bleeding'…" He begged.

"My name isn't Alexis, it's Sari!" She insisted with a huff, "And yes, Bumblebee hurt himself so I licked it to make it better like you do to me."

_Sari_. So she had given herself a new name. Or that `bot had chosen it for her. Either way it was a sign of further disrespect. He had to lay down the line.

"Alexis, you must never go to Cybertron again, understood? It isn't for organics like you." Sumdac explained. "And that little `bot doesn't know the first thing about…"

"Sari loves Bumblebee!" She insisted clapping her hands together, "I will become an Autobot too!"

Sumdac watched, horrified, as his daughter grabbed the key around her neck and shoved it into her chest. The outcome would not be good.

"No! You don't have control of your Allspark powers yet!" He protested. She didn't listen. Instead she stuck out her tongue and turned the key, activating the power.

Instantly a blue light surrounded her body. Sumdac shielded his eyes from its intensity. When he looked back both her arms and legs had lengthened dramatically. They were plated like armor. They looked…Cybertronian.

"I have servos!" She exclaimed, wiggling them in front of her face, "And stabilizing servos!"

Sumdac took the opportunity of his daughter admiring her new limbs to grab a device from the counter. He had to stop her before she developed too far. For her own good. Even though she would be angry with him. He didn't want her to learn the hard way how the `bots could hurt her.

Her younger sisters crowded around her, eyes sparkling at the sight of her robotic appendages. He had to do it now, before she corrupted everyone else.

He tightened his hold around the Sonic Jammer 3000, then pressed the button for activation. A blue bubble flew out and surrounded her, removing her bond with her key. Her power source fell as the bubble raised her off the ground. As soon as the key was eliminated, her Cybertronian servos and stabilizing servos disappeared with her old arms and legs replacing them. She struggled, trying to break through the bubble. It wouldn't do her any good. She would only get herself hurt. Her sisters gasped and ran behind chairs, afraid of what would happen.

"Calm down, calm down, calm down…" He ordered, "This is for your own good."

Finally she stopped and closed her eyes in exhaustion, not before glaring at him. Sumdac sighed as he laid the key and the Sonic Jammer 3000 on the counter. The sisters poked their heads out, looking at him fearfully. Like he had done something wrong. But this was for the best. She would understand someday. They all would.

Until then, he had other business to attend to. So much work to be done…And eventually he would have to fix the door that led to the Allspark. If anything happened and its power was released it would be more disastrous then what had just occurred. He walked briskly past the floating bubble. Then he stopped. Something caught his attention. Some kind of sound.

Sari was crying. Her small sobs could be heard through the thin layer of her container. Sumdac sighed again.

"If only you would respect your father…"

* * *

Sari cried until she grew tired again. How dare her dad treat her like this. Keeping her in a bubble. She wanted out. She wanted to see Bumblebee again.

She didn't understand why her dad was so against `bots. Bumblebee was the kindest, funniest, nicest person she had ever met. And he was a `bot! His mom had seemed nice too. They didn't freak out because she was an organic like others had. They had accepted her as she was. Even if he kept her in an oil can. It was a nice gesture to care that much about her safety anyways.

The truth was…she really did love him.

Her dad told her that love was something so complicated that you never truly understood it until you felt it yourself. And now she finally knew. She loved Bumblebee. And Bumblebee had said that he loved her. And that he had promised to protect her always.

But any hope of seeing him again was crushed. She was under the strict hand of her father, forced to be contained in her boring bubble. It was ridiculous! She was five years old! She could think for herself!

Suddenly, she fell to the ground, the bubble popped. Sari blinked and looked around. There were her sisters, one of them holding the thingy-madoodle that her dad had used to make the bubble in the first place. They were smiling broadly. She couldn't believe it. Was she really…free?

They crowded around her and dropped something into her lap. She picked it up. Her key. Her dad had said that she couldn't go to Cybertron because she was an organic. But if she made herself a `bot…

Yes. She could do it! She could see Bumblebee again! She grinned.

It wouldn't be so impossible after all.

* * *

Bumblebee had always loved the sea. His mother had once explained the specifics about it's value to them: how the transwarp energy contained in it was only usable for transportation if it was in a high enough concentration and/or modified into a space bridge and some other facts about its significance that he never really understood. All he knew was that it was an essential part of his life. It was his home. His friend. It was the only thing he had that was consistent. Well…usually.

At the moment the sea was thrashing around wildly, much different from normal. Energy splashed up against Elita-1's window. Bumblebee shrunk away in fear. The sea wasn't his friend anymore. It was scary and uncontrollable.

Back at the retirement home he had heard that this was some kind of freak tsunami or something. Bumblebee had seen storms before, but the energy had always looked different then. It was jagged now instead of puffy and round. Like it was angry.

His processor turned to his dad.

"Are the ships going to sink?" He asked, a hint of fear in his voice.

"No, the ships were made to endure this," Elita-1 answered as she turned onto the road up the cyber-cliff, "Your dad'll be fine."

He sighed in relief at her assurance. He should've known. _The Omega Supreme_ was one of the best ships in all of the Transwarp Sea. And his dad was the captain. He could take care of himself. But what about Sari? He winced at the reminder of his lost responsibility. She was so little and weak. Could she brave out the storm?

Bumblebee redirected his attention to the energy. It was so high, almost threatening to overflow onto the road. The waves looked even different now. As they hit and splashed on the side of the cliff, they seemed to resemble some kind of organic life form. What were they called again? Fish?

"Mom! Look! Over there! At the waves!" He leaned against the window and pointed frantically.

"Get back in your seat, Bumblebee!" Elita-1 ordered, "And hold onto something. This is going to get rough."

Bumblebee obeyed and buckled himself in, holding onto the restraining strap. Sure enough, the energy seemed to grow rougher and higher. Elita-1 accelerated forward. Bumblebee usually liked it when his mom drove fast. The speed and adrenaline pumped up his energy. But now he was frightened, and he just wanted to get home.

He looked back out the window, watching the 'fish' crash beside them. A glint of color caught his viz scanner. He turned toward it. He could hardly believe what he saw. The fish-waves were nothing compared to this.

Running on top of the waves about a hundred clicks away was what appeared to be a little femme. She had yellow armor only a few shades different from his own. Her servos were waving around as she jumped from wave to wave, slowly getting closer to them. She pointed toward the cliff, and the fish seemed to understand and bring her closer. She ran so gracefully, barely missing a step.

Bumblebee didn't realize how long he sat staring, wide-viz scannered and mouth agape. He wanted to point this out to his mom as well, but seeing how easily she dismissed him the first time her decided it would be better not to. Instead he continued to watch the mysterious femme, mesmerized.

Suddenly, a 'fish' crashed too quickly, and the femme lost her balance. Bumblebee watched, horror-stricken, as she fell into the energy.

"Mom! Mom!" He cried, "The little femme just fell in!"

Without a moment's hesitation, Elita-1 transformed to robot mode, dropped her son safely on the ground, and walked over to the overpass.

"Where did you see her fall?" She asked urgently. Bumblebee ran beside her and pointed.

"Over there! She was running on the fish-waves, then she fell!" He explained.

"I don't see anything…"

"Maybe if you look closer-ah!" A strong breeze caught him by surprise and sent him flying over the overpass.

It was times like these that he wished he was a bigger, heavier `bot. He saw the energy below him and knew he was going to fall in, just like the femme.

They said when you fell into transwarp energy, something in the raw power messed with your systems. If you were lucky, you would sink down far enough to where the energy was concentrated enough and you would transwarp somewhere before any real damage was done. Though that wasn't always the better option. `Bots had been transwarped to all sorts of nasty places where they barely last a nanoclick. Your other choice was to allow the energy to infiltrate your circuitry, where the power would no doubt turn you offline. Bumblebee winced. He was way too young to be offline.

He felt a servo clench around his own and pull him back to land. He had never liked the feeling of solid ground better.

"Don't you _ever_ do that again!" Elita-1 scolded. He knew she wasn't really angry. She used that tone when she was relieved, "Now I don't see any little femme, so you were probably just seeing things. Get back inside before it gets worse out here." She reverted to vehicle mode and opened the door for him. He trudged in, re-buckling himself into his seat.

"Sorry, Mom…"

"It's alright. Just be more careful," She sighed as she drove forward, "I've never seen the sea like this before…"

They continued up the road, the sea growing wilder ever nanoclick. The road became narrower as they climbed the cliff. Bumblebee could almost see their house from there. It was a dark shadow at the top of the cliff. The storm must've cut off the power.

Elita-1 shook as a wave smashed into her back. Bumblebee tightened his hold on the restraining strap. More and more waves crashed behind them.

"Slaggit! It's like they're following us!" Elita-1 cursed, "We have to go faster!"

Her engines revved and she shot forward. Bumblebee looked out the back window. The waves were still after them, relentless. But the speed had put them several clicks apart, so they were no longer buffeted by them.

Finally, their house lay before them. Elita-1 swerved to a stop and transformed, Bumblebee landing shakily on the ground. As he regained his bearings, he saw the green oil barrel he had used to keep Sari in fly out past him onto the road. He knew it was suicidal to run after it but something inside of him wanted to. If the barrel wasn't at his house, how would Sari know where he lived? How would she know where to find him?

A wave engulfed the barrel. There went all of his hopes of being reunited with the organic. He sighed and turned away. He shouldn't have expected such luck.

"Bumblebee, you were right! There is a little femme!" Elita-1 cried out. He instantly whirled around.

Walking up the road, the green barrel in her servos, was the yellow femme he had seen before. He blinked several times to make sure he wasn't imaging it. He wasn't.

Elita-1 bent over to pick the femme up.

"Come here, sweetie!" She beckoned, hoping to draw her gently away from the threatening waves. But instead of running into her servos, the femme dashed under his mother and raced up towards…him! Bumblebee couldn't get out of the way in time. She jumped up and wrapped her servos in a hug around his neck, rubbing her faceplate against his. He almost fell back in surprise and in the sudden weight.

It was a kind of awkward moment. A random femme defies the laws of physics by running on pure energy and then hugs you? Not something that happened every orbital cycle. But something about it seemed acceptable. Something about the femme seemed familiar…

"Do you know her, Bumblebee?" Elita-1 asked.

He wasn't sure if he did. She jumped back, allowing him to get a good look at her. He had definitely seen the shade of yellow before. But something was missing. The femme giggled and her helmet mysteriously vanished. It was then Bumblebee knew who she was.

She had creamy brown skin and red hair in pigtails. Two clips held up her bangs. Her eyes were no longer red but Autobot blue, but what hadn't changed was the mischievous look in them. She smiled wide.

"Sari?" Bumblebee asked. Her smile grew larger and she nodded vigorously. "Mom! It's Sari! She came back! And she a little femme now!"

He could hardly believe it. He had thought he would never see the organic, his responsibility, again. Especially after losing her so violently when the tide had come in. But there she was. And now she was a femme…sort of. She still retained some organic features. Would that make her…a techno-organic?

Before they could let the moment sink in any further, Elita-1 grabbed both of them and held them under each of her servos. She ran inside the house and shut the door behind them. After setting the two of them down, she stared at Sari with a scrutinizing gaze. Then she smiled.

"Life is wonderful and mysterious," She said, as if explaining Sari's appearance, "But now we have work to do. Can you do a job for me, Sari?"

"Yeah!" She nodded enthusiastically. Elita-1 walked over and came back with a self-energized headlight.

"Could you hold this for me? I need it until we get the power back on," Sari took the headlight and held it up to her face. Her eyes widened as it warmed her skin. "Now come with me and let's work this generator…"

She beckoned them to follow. They walked into the side room where the generator -1 pulled on the chord, creating a brief humming sound. She did it a few more times, a bit harder each time. Still the lights would not go on. She stood up, wiping the grease from her servos.

"Must be clogged somewhere…" She reasoned. Sari bent down on her knees next to the machine. She laid one of her servos on the side of it. Bumblebee had never seen a `bot do something like that before. She closed her eyes, then opened them again.

"There's a clog! Right there!" She pointed. There was a blue glow around her servo. Bumblebee could've sworn he saw her in a state that looked more like her organic half for a nanoclick. Then she was a techno-organic again, "There! It's fixed!"

Elita-1 pulled again. This time the lights came on.

"Wow, Sari, you're amazing!" Bumblebee exclaimed.

"Yay! The light's are on! The light's are on!" Sari sang as she jumped in place.

"Okay, let's get back in now." Elita-1 prompted as she walked back into the main room.

Now that the lights were on, Sari proceeded to run around the house, Bumblebee following her every move. She jumped over benches. Flew past the table. Ran straight into the Plexiglas door.

"Ow!" She exclaimed as she rebounded off of it.

"Sari!" Bumblebee cried. She couldn't get hurt. She was his responsibility. But instead of crying, she went along exploring the house, completely unfazed. He sighed.

"Now what should we do?" Elita-1 asked. Sari had an answer immeadiately.

"Energon cubes!" She shouted.

"It's all she can think about!" Bumblebee smiled.

"Okay, then. I guess dinner is in order." Elita-1 replied. Bumblebee turned around and found Sari's nose almost to his faceplate. He stepped back in shock.

"Is your dad an evil scientist too!?" She asked as if it were normal.

"No, he's the captain of _The Omega Supreme_," Bumblebee informed.

"What does your dad do?" Elita-1 asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"He's mean and he keeps me in a bubble!" She insisted.

"What about your mom?"

"She's big and beautiful!" She indicated with her arms, "But she can be very scary!"

"Just like my mom." Bumblebee admitted. From the kitchen Elita-1 laughed. She came back with two bowls and a pitcher of oil. Inside the bowls were crunchy cyber-noodles. Sari picked up a small piece that had fallen on the table and stuck it in her mouth.

"Now we have to wait awhile before it's done," Elita-1 instructed, pouring the oil into the bowls and putting the lids on them.

"It takes five cycles."Bumblebee explained. Sari stared at the bowls and nodded.

The time passed quickly. Sari didn't seem to think so, though, as she continued to stare at the bowls with intensified concentration and she wiggled in her seat. When it was almost up, Elita-1 smiled at them.

"Now close your viz scanners!" She ordered. Bumblebee and Sari covered them with their servos. They could hear her shuffling something around. "Okay, now open up!"

Slowly, the two of them released their servos.

"Energon cubes!" Sari shrieked in delight. Sure enough, on top of the now soggy cyber-noodles were several small cubes in each bowl. Sari clapped as her eyes sparkled. Bumblebee laughed. He had never seen anybot quite so excited about food before.

"Dig in, you two." Elita-1 said. Then she went out the door back into the storm. Bumblebee assumed she was going to set up the receiver so that they could call his dad on the radio. Hopefully she could get it ready soon. He couldn't wait to talk to him and tell him about Sari.

Sari grabbed the utensils and dug them into one of the much coveted treats.

"Be careful, Sari! It's hot!" Bumblebee warned. He wouldn't want her to burn her organic skin.

"Okay!" Sari nodded. Then, apparently disregarding the warning, she stuck the cube into her mouth without hesitation. Within a nanoclick her eyes widened, "Hot! Hot!"

"That's what I told you!" Bumblebee reminded. He walked over to the sink and poured her a cup of cold oil. When he returned she was already trying to shove another in her mouth, "No! Didn't it hurt the last time?"

"Yes…" She admitted, lower the cube away from her outstretched tongue.

"Then you have to learn from that, okay? Now drink this. It'll make it feel better." He offered her the oil, which she drank. She set down the cup and looked at Bumblebee intently.

"Thanks, Bumblebee." She smiled, "We were made to be helpful friends, weren't we?"

"Yeah. It looks like it." He agreed, remembering how she had healed his wound and stopped the energon from leaking before.

"I love you, Bumblebee."

She said it so affirmatively, so innocently. Even though she had confessed earlier just before they were separated, it was still like she was saying it for the first time. Bumblebee felt his spark beat a few times faster. He wanted to protect her. He had to make sure she was okay. She was his responsibility. He would take care of her as long as she lived.

"I love you too, Sari."

* * *

**Aw...I love PonyoxSousuke and BumblebeexSari. I never actually say who Granmamale (Ponyo's mom) is here. The only thing I could think of was Megaton (Too many videos watched on Youtube XD). I guess he is big, beautiful, and scary...Optimus is BB's dad in case you couldn't tell. And Sari's sisters are just random kids from Detroit. If you have any questions about other parallels or things I didn't explain very well, just ask me. **

**And I promise I'll work on something serious next XD**


End file.
